Oshawott
| name='Oshawott'| jname=(ミジュマル Mijumaru)| image=Mijumaru.png| ndex=501| evofrom=None| evointo=Dewott| gen=Generation V| pronun= Osh-a-wott | hp=55| atk=55| def=45| satk=63| sdef=45| spd=45| total=308| species=Sea Otter Pokémon| type= | height=0.5 m| weight=5.9 kg| ability=Torrent *Shell Armor (Dream World)| color=white| gender=87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }}Oshawott (Japanese:ミジュマル Mijumaru) is a -type Starter Pokémon introduced in Generation V, along with Tepig and Snivy. Its classification is the Sea Otter Pokemon. It has the ability Torrent like all of the previous -type starters. It evolves into Dewott from level 17 onwards. Appearance Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon, primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott has a rounded, spherical white head, with small, triangular dark-blue ears to the sides. Oshawott’s eyes are large, dark, and oval in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like an oval tilted to the side. Oshawott also possesses speckles to the sides of its face, most likely meant to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers in the common manner of cartoon canines or representing freckles, and light blue floats (that keep it warm in winter) around its neck. Oshawott’s torso is light blue, and decorated with a cream blade-like feature in the center that it can remove from it and use it as a boomerang-like weapon (or a short sword) Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, with its feet—having, unlike its forearms, discernible digits—colored dark blue. Oshawott also possesses a slightly plank-shaped dark, almost beaver-like dark blue tail. It looks like an otter giving it the name 'sea otter Pokemon'. In Anime Ash's Oshawott Main article: Ash's Oshawott Game Info Pokedex Entry | txtcolor=Black| name=Oshawott| black=It fights using the swordshell on its belly. It stops an attack and slashes back without a moment's delay.| white=The swordshell on its belly is made of the same components as fingernails. It can detach from its belly and be used like a shortsword.| }} Game Locations |pokemon=Oshawott |blackwhite=Nuvema Town |bwrarity=One }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites }} Trivia * Oshawott is the first sea otter Pokemon. * Like all the other water type starters, except Mudkip, Oshawott walks on two feet. * Oshawott is the first Water-type starter Pokémon to be based on a mammal as well as the first mammalian starter not to be of the Fire-type. *Oshawott is the fourth mammalian starter: first (Cyndaquil), second (Chimchar), and third (Tepig). * Its Japanese name may be derived from 水 mizu, water or 未熟 mijuku, naive and 丸 maru, round. * It appears to be a remake of Squirtle. *An Oshawott appeared in BW003 in the the 'Unova Saga' and was caught by Ash . *In a BW Trailer on September 2, 2010 it is confirmed that Ash catches an Oshawott and uses it against Cilan's Pansage. * Oshawott can and will remove and attack or defend with its shell. * Oshawott's name might come from the misspelling of the beginning of the word ocean for "Osha", as well as water and otter for the end of its' name, "wott". ** The English dub of the anime has confirmed that the pronunciation of the O in its' name is in fact "Aw" and not "Oh". How this will affect the origin of its name is unknown. * Another possiblity for Oshawott's name origin is from the words Otter and Wash. By swapping the consonant sounds within each word to get Osher and Watt, then altering the spelling while keeping the same sounds gives Ohsawott. * The English Dub voice actor is Pokemon Voice veteran Lisa Ortiz. Origins Gallery File:08.jpg|Oshawott fighting Tepig File:Pokemon-black-version-20100628090730118.jpg|Oshawott using Surf in a Double Battle Unova starters anime.png|Oshawott's debut in the anime AshIris&Pokemon.png File:Miju.jpg|Oshawott reflects Bullet Seed with its shell. Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:White Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Unova Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Unova Region Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Unova Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Unova Region Category:Blue Pokémon Category: Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Unova Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Unova Region Category: Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon